Detective Pikachu!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Someone has vandalized the memorial of Jesse’s pet pig, Reuben! It’s up to one of the best detectives in the world, Detective Pikachu to hunt down the the person responsible! _________________________ In Beacontown, AsphaltianOof is seen digging through the basement. AsphaltianOof: Ok! Just finished cleaning out this basement! AsphaltianOof pulls out a can of Drinkable Sausage. AsphaltianOof: Now I can be able to drink this- Suddenly, a loud scream is heard. AsphaltianOof: What was that? AsphaltianOof exits the house and eventually finds Jesse looking at Reuben’s memorial. Jesse: WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY PIG?!?! The memorial has green graffiti all over it with “This is Cody’s Mom!”, “He makes a great ham sandwich!” and the statue of Reuben is covered in dog doo-doo and eggs. Olivia: Jesse! We’ll find whoever did this! Jesse: DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?! REUBEN IS ALL COVERED IN DOGGIE DOO AND WHOEVER DID THIS JUST DESECRATED HIM! AsphaltianOof: Hey, there! What’s going on? Olivia: Me and Jesse were just checking the city, but we saw someone vandalized the memorial for Reuben! AsphaltianOof: Seriously? It’s just a statue of a pig! Jesse: DON’T SAY THAT! THIS MEMORIAL IS VERY IMPORTANT TO HIM! Olivia: Hang on! I’ll call someone to find who it was! Olivia pulls out a phone. Meanwhile. Inside of an office, a silhouette of someone is seen smoking a cigar. The phone rings and he answers. ???: Hello? Olivia: (voice) Is this Detective Pikachu? Detective Pikachu: Sure is! Olivia: (voice) Good! Come to Beacontown! Someone vandalized the memorial of Jesse’s pet pig, Reuben! Detective Pikachu: I’ll be right over! Detective Pikachu hangs up. A few minutes later. Detective Pikachu enters Beacontown and meets Jesse and Olivia. Detective Pikachu: I’m here! So, what’s the problem- AsphaltianOof: A Pikachu! I need it! Go, Charmander! AsphaltianOof throws a poke ball and a Charmander is released. Charmander: Charmander! Detective Pikachu: I don’t have time for this! Detective Pikachu electrocutes AsphaltianOof and Charmander. Detective Pikachu: Anyways, what’s the problem? Jesse: There’s the statue over there! Someone sprayed graffiti and threw eggs and doggie doo at it! Detective Pikachu: I’ll see if I can find the culprit! Jesse: Thanks! AsphaltianOof: Can I come? Detective Pikachu: Sorry. Detective work only. AsphaltianOof: Oh come on! I’m a great detective! I solved a murder mystery one time! A flashback starts. AsphaltianOof: Ok! So, I just have to find the one responsible for killing this headcrab with a knife! AsphaltianOof looks at Masked Menace and Ultra Instinct Shaggy. However, he then looks at Zara. AsphaltianOof: You’re the killer! Zara: What?!?! I didn’t even get near him! AsphaltianOof: Yeah, you did! First, it’s obvious you were The Searcher back then, and also, you kind of beaten me in Fortnite! Zara: What is Fortnite anyway? AsphaltianOof: Don’t question me! The flashback ends. AsphaltianOof: I can also find clues! See? AsphaltianOof looks around for clues, but doesn’t find any. Detective Pikachu: Wait. What is this? Detective Pikachu pulls something off of AsphaltianOof’s back. AsphaltianOof: Hey! That’s my back! The item is revealed to be a blaze rod stick on black leather. Detective Pikachu: Looks like the back of some jacket. Olivia: I think I know who that belongs to! Detective Pikachu: Really? Who? Olivia: There’s these guys who hate our guts called The Blaze Rods! I think they live inside of a large sewer system! Detective Pikachu: Thanks! I’ll let you know when I find the culprit! Detective Pikachu leaves as AsphaltianOof chases after him. AsphaltianOof: Hey! That piece was on my back! Therefore, I found the evidence! Lukas appears. Lukas: Well, at least Reuben still has a snout! Lukas leans against the statue, but it falls over and shatters. Jesse: .. AHHH- The scene cuts to the next scene where inside a large sewer tunnel, Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen dumping leaves into the water. Aiden: Still can’t believe Jesse and his friends stole all the glory from the mindless attack! Maya: I know! Especially since that flower girl helped them! Detective Pikachu: (voice) Hey! Aiden, Gill and Maya turn around and scream when they see Detective Pikachu. Gill: Who are you?!?! Maya: Are you a cop?!? Detective Pikachu: No. I’m just here to investigate who vandalized Reuben’s memorial. Aiden: What are you? A dog? Gill: No. I think he’s a rabbit. Maya: Well, I say he’s a rat! Aiden: (angry) Well, I say he’s a dog! Gill: Rabbit! Maya: Rat! Aiden: DOG! Gill: RABBIT! Maya: RAT! The three begin to fight each other, but are electrocuted. Detective Pikachu: That’s enough! AsphaltianOof arrives. AsphaltianOof: Hey, Pikachu! I came here to help solve the crime! Detective Pikachu: Fine, but one thing! Detective Pikachu leans into AsphaltianOof’s face while Pikachu’s face is a distorted anime face. Detective Pikachu: You better not f*** this up, Patrick. AsphaltianOof: But I’m not Patrick. Detective Pikachu: Anyways, we came here to search for evidence! Aiden: Well, we don’t have any here! AsphaltianOof: Detective Mode! AsphaltianOof begins sniffing through the bags, Gill: HEY! Maya: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Detective Pikachu: Let him be! Aiden: NEVER! Aiden lunges at AsphaltianOof, but he gets electrocuted again. AsphaltianOof then pulls out a stone object. AsphaltianOof: Found something! It kind of looks like a piece of the statue! Detective Pikachu: Let me take a look. Detective Pikachu pulls a picture of the Reuben statue and notices it is missing an ear in the photo. Detective Pikachu: Nice! It does belong to the statue! (To Aiden, Gill and Maya) Care to explain why this was in your bag? Gill: LET’S GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE, GUYS! Aiden, Gill and Maya run off. Detective Pikachu: YOU COME BACK HERE! Detective Pikachu and AsphaltianOof chase after the three. Eventually, Aiden, Gill and Maya are run over by a car driven by Jackie Chu. Jackie Chu: Man! I still need to get laser eye surgery! Detective Pikachu: Now, are you going to tell us how you got the ear or should I shock you again? Detective Pikachu charges his tail. Aiden: Ok! We’ll talk! Here’s how we got it! In a flashback, Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen at an ice cream truck. The driver who isn’t shown gives them a box. After heading back to the sewers, they open the box which is full of ice cream and has the statue’s ear in it. The flashback ends. Detective Pikachu: So, you got this from an ice cream truck? Maya: Yes. Detective Pikachu: Who gave it to you? Maya: We don’t know, but maybe it’s on the box! Detective Pikachu: Let me take a look. Detective Pikachu looks at the box and it has the logo “Greenhouse Ice Cream” on it. Detective Pikachu: What is Greenhouse Ice Cream? AsphaltianOof: I think I know someone who knows Greenhouse! The scene transitions to the next scene where Detective Pikachu and AsphaltianOof are approaching the ice cream truck. Detective Pikachu: Ok! Time to question the suspect! The driver exits and is revealed to be Sunny Funny wearing an ice cream vendor costume. Sunny: Hey, AsphaltianOof! Who is that? Detective Pikachu: Detective Pikachu. Sunny: Cool! So, what are you doing here? AsphaltianOof: Don’t ask questions, thief! We want answers! Sunny: What are you talking about? AsphaltianOof: Where did you get this ice cream truck? Sunny: Well, I had to work as an ice cream vendor in order to pay for the shenanigans you and Azaz do every single day! Detective Pikachu: (To AsphaltianOof) I’ll handle this. (To Sunny) Sorry about him. He’s new to the job. Anyways, is it fine if I ask you a few questions? Sunny: Sure! I also have ice cream if you want some! Later. Detective Pikachu and AsphaltianOof are inside the truck. Detective Pikachu is eating an orange dreamsicle. Detective Pikachu: Nice ice cream! Anyways, where were you at 8 in the morning? Sunny: Just doing my job! A flashback shows Sunny giving ice cream to Guest. AsphaltianOof: (thinking) Is she telling the truth or lying? I think I doubt it! (Not thinking) Sunny! I think you’re lying! You’re hiding something from us! Sunny: No! It’s the truth- Suddenly, AsphaltianOof tackles Sunny. AsphaltianOof: TELL ME IF YOU VANDALIZED THE STAUE! AsphaltianOof gets electrocuted. Detective Pikachu: (To AsphaltianOof) STOP THAT! (To Sunny) Sorry about that! Sunny: It’s fine! Detective Pikachu: Anyways, we don’t have much time! Did you give a box containing the statue’s ear to the Blaze Rods? While Sunny is talking, AsphaltianOof is seen sneaking into the back room. Sunny: Well, I was just giving them a box full of about 30 Ice Cream Bars, but I found the box was heavy. I thought it was just the amount of ice cream inside. Detective Pikachu: I see. Suddenly, the two hear noises. Sunny: The heck? Sunny opens the door and screams when she sees AsphaltianOof covered in chocolate and strawberry while ice cream is splattered everywhere. Sunny: ASP! YOU JUST ATE MY ENTIRE STOCK! AsphaltianOof: It was tasty! Sunny: THAT STOCK COSTED ME FIVE GRAND! AsphaltianOof: But it was worth it! Sunny: “sighs” My boss is going to kill me. Detective Pikachu: Well, if the ear was inside the box and you didn’t know, can you take us to where you got the package? Sunny: Sure thing! AsphaltianOof is seen looking through several ice cream boxes. AsphaltianOof: Come on! There’s got to be more ice cream- Suddenly, the truck shakes. Sunny: WHAT THE F***?!?! The three look out the window to see a car ramming into the truck. Detective Pikachu: SUNNY! SPEED UP THE TRUCK! Sunny floors the gas pedal, but the car still catches up. AsphaltianOof: I’ll stop the car! If I don’t make it, tell Azaz I drank his sprite! AsphaltianOof jumps out the window and lands in front of the car. AsphaltianOof: Bring it on! The car hits AsphaltianOof and doesn’t slow down at all, while AsphaltianOof lands on the roof of the truck. Detective Pikachu: LOSE THE CAR! Sunny: Got it! Sunny drives faster, but stops at a red light as Fatass crosses the road. Detective Pikachu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Sunny: It’s a red light! Detective Pikachu: JUST DRIVE! HAVEN’T YOU PLAYED GTA?!? Sunny: Yes, but I stop at red lights in that game as well! Detective Pikachu: WHAT?!?! GIVE ME THE WHEEL! Detective Pikachu pushes Sunny away and takes the wheel and continues driving while running over Fatass. Detective Pikachu eventually drives onto the sidewalk, running over RH, Meggy and Manny. The three land on the windshield. Detective Pikachu: AW CRAP! Detective Pikachu activates the windshield wipers and removes them from the windshield. Sunny: Ok! I think we lost them- Suddenly, the car pops out of the bush. AsphaltianOof: AHH!! Detective Pikachu does a sharp turn, but the ice cream truck turns over and crashes into a building. The three get out. Sunny: (sarcastic) Great! Now the boss is going to charge me for the truck! Detective Pikachu: Quick! Into the building! The three enter the building and they board the door shut. Sunny: Ok! I think we now lost them- Suddenly, the car enters through the window. Sunny: OR NOT! AsphaltianOof: TO THE STAIRS- The car appears at the stairs. Detective Pikachu: THE BATHROOM! The three enter the bathroom, but the car pops out of the toilet. Sunny: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?! The three enter another room, but they find the car there. Detective Pikachu: ENOUGH!!! Detective Pikachu transforms into an electric thunderstorm and fires lightning at the car, causing it to explode. AsphaltianOof: Finally, it’s gone! The driver exits the car and is revealed to be Boko. Boko: Dad is going to kill me when he sees his car has been trashed! Detective Pikachu grabs Boko. Detective Pikachu: Did you vandalize the statue or are you working for the culprit?!? Boko: What are you talking about- Detective Pikachu turns into the thunderstorm. Detective Pikachu: (angry) Don’t make me shock you! Boko: Ok! Anyways, I was told by the culprit to look for an ice cream truck, but I chased it because I wanted ice cream! Detective Pikachu: ... The next scene shoes Boko tied to the back of the truck. Detective Pikachu: Ok, Sunny! Drive us to the location! The truck drives into Beacontown. Detective Pikachu: Wait. Weren’t we here before? The truck stops at the house AsphaltianOof was in earlier. Sunny: When I came here, I was given a box to take to the Blaze Rods! Detective Pikachu: Sounds like there could be clues! The three enter the house. AsphaltainOof: Guys? We should probably leave. There aren’t any clues here! Sunny: Another thing I remembered is that the person who gave me the box got it from the basement- AsphaltianOof: Quiet! Detective Pikachu: The basement you say? Mind if I check? Sunny: Sure! Detective Pikachu: Ok! Detective Pikachu heads to the stairs leading to the basement, but AsphaltianOof jumps in the way. AsphaltianOof: No, please don't look in the basement, detective! Detective Pikachu: Is that so now? Sunny: Oh uh detective, this man’s been acting suspiciously. If I were you, I'd have a look in the basement right away! Detective Pikachu: Well, that's just what I am going to do Ms. Detective Pikachu electrocutes AsphaltianOof and enters the basement. AsphaltianOof: NO! Detective Pikachu enters the basement. Detective Pikachu: Oh dear. There are empty green spray cans everywhere and wolfs that are being fed tacos and pooping which are collected in pans. Detective Pikachu: (To AsphaltainOof) Um, Asp? Why are there spray cans and wolfs inside of the basement? AsphaltianOof: I don’t know! They were just there! Sunny: Hey, Pikachu! I found a video tape! Detective Pikachu: Nice! That might explain who the culprit is! AsphaltianOof: NO! DON’T PUT IT IN! Detective Pikachu puts the tape inside a VCR and on it is footage of the Reuben statue. AsphaltianOof appears, holding spray cans, eggs and a bucket of dog poop. After spraying the statue, he throws the poop and eggs at the statue before running off. The video ends. Sunny: I believe we found our suspect! The two turn around to see AsphaltianOof is missing. Detective Pikachu: Where did he go? AsphaltianOof is seen running to the ice cream truck. AsphaltianOof: BOKO! START THE GETAWAY CAR! Boko is still tied to the back of the truck. AsphaltianOof: AW CRAP- AsphaltianOof is tackled by Detective Pikachu. Later. Jesse and Detective Pikachu are seen talking while several officers are rebuilding the Reuben statue. Jesse: Thanks for finding the culprit, Detective! Detective Pikachu: Anytime! However, there’s still one mystery left! Detective Pikachu heads to AsphaltianOof who is tied with rope. Detective Pikachu: Why did you vandalize the statue? AsphaltianOof: He beat me in Fortnite. Detective Pikachu: ... The scene cuts to Detective Pikachu loading AsphaltianOof into a cannon where he is fired into the sky. Detective Pikachu: Well, that answer was s***! Detective Pikachu leaves. AsphaltianOof: (voice) I have soiled my pants! Completely by choice! Meanwhile. Azaz and Buckaroo are watching TV. Suddenly, AsphaltianOof comes flying out the window. Azaz: WHAT THE HELL?! Buckaroo: AsphaltianOof?! AsphaltianOof: Hey guys! Had a wacky day and did a bad thing! Azaz: What bad thing? AsphaltianOof: Ruining Reuben's statue-- OR I MEAN, drinking your sprite! Azaz: WHAT?! UGGGGHHHH THAT DOES IT!!! He starts chasing AsphaltianOof around Sunny's living room and Buckaroo sees this with a amused face. Buckaroo: This is entertaining! The episode then irises out. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This episode promotes the movie, “Pokémon: Detective Pikachu”. * This marks the first solo appearance of AsphaltianOof without Azaz in a CROSS-ing Over Shorts! episode. Though he (Azaz) does appear at the end, AsphaltianOof's role is without him in the beginning to the end. (Where he is launched out of a cannon) Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Detective Pikachu Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Reuben Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Promotional Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes